Bando
Bando, when first introduced, is an operative for the National Police Agency's Special Assault Team (SAT). His skills and determination made him one of its top agents. His personality, while decidedly anti-social, was also driven by a deeply felt sense of honor and obligation. He and the SAT were sent in pursuit of the recently-escaped Lucy, who killed Bando's partner and mutilated him, taunting as she went before reverting to the amnesiac Nyu, with whom he had an awkward encounter outside of the college attended by Kouta and Yuka. Determined to avenge himself on Lucy, Bando agrees to undergo operations to replace his eyes and arm with cybernetic parts, but draws the line at efforts to castrate him in order to prevent further Diclonius births. He also rejects what he sees as the insane pro-Diclonius agenda of Professor Kakuzawa and focuses his time and resources on a rematch with Lucy. In the meantime, he makes alliances with Lucy's enemies, Nana and Kurama.At one point, Bando stops the despondent Kurama from committing suicide. Bando uses his SAT membership to build up his ammo before it is revoked. It is also possible that he is put in touch with Saseba. He also slowly builds a relationship with the young girl Mayu who he grudgingly comes to accept, while maintaining his gruff exterior. At one point, Mayu calls on him to rescue her and Nana from the pedophilic Unknown Man, but their relationship nearly ends when Bando learns that Mayu had lied to him about the presence in Kaede House of Kaede/Lucy/Nyu. Seeking his forgiveness, Mayu is caught up in a battle on the beach between Bando, Lucy, and the Unknown Man. Bando, having wisely scoured the beach to clear of it of potential weapons for Lucy, is also able to somehow dodge both direct attacks from Lucy's vectors and many of her cleverest indirect attacks. When Mayu's memories of Lucy's dismemberment of Nana returned, Lucy tried to kill her, only for Bando to take the blow. Lucy rips off his remaining arm, cuts him in half, then flees. As he dies in Mayu's arms, Bandō reflects that he had always wanted someone to cry for him after he died, since he had isolated himself from society his whole life. In his memory, Mayu continues cleaning the beach where Bandō had come to live. In the last chapter, Bandō is seen approaching Mayu on the beach, telling her there was no way he could die. Mayu runs towards him in tears and embraces him. A close-up shot of his foot and lower torso seems to indicate that he was resuscitated through the use of bionics, although no definite explanation is ever given. Possibly Kurama's connections aided in this. Mayu's feelings for Bando were perhaps parental, perhaps romantic. Bando's feelings for Mayu, while real, were not truly spoken of, but seemed at least reciprocated. In the anime's final episode, Bando is part of the assault force against Lucy, but it seems unclear if he survives another defeat at her hands. DSC01223.JPG|Bando's sunglasses and Desert Eagle DSC01225.JPG|Bando feels betrayed by Mayu DSC01284.JPG|Bando color manga shot Bando II.jpg Sources Category:Human Category:Main characters